The Spark
by Ubiquitous
Summary: Kikuchi, a person who seemed to have everything, for him it was all nothing... He has a crush on ?. Another person likes him. He shall be with ?. You'll see.
1. Strange Desires

The day started on with the come and go of that goofy teacher Onizuka. Though it may seem that he goes overboard sometimes with his moronic gestures and decisions and crazy as he may seem, he's a remarkable person who has changed many students' lives. Although, there is one thing that he had not noticed from his obviously "mind other peoples businesses" ego. 

            Yoshikawa ran up to Onizuka and showed him a new game and without even asking Onizuka just took it and tried it. Yoshikawa chuckled at the matter since he knew that it was his sensei's habit. So anyways, he left the room. As Yoshikawa was walking about the place, he spotted Kikuchi strangely moping around. It wasn't the usual Kikuchi that you would see, the character with such calm and cool manners with a high IQ to boot. Yoshikawa after seeing this ran to Onizuka to tell him of what he had seen. So Onizuka again tried to be the super hero of the story and rushed to where Kikuchi had been staying. Onizuka thwacked his right hand over the back of Kikuchi and started to mumble some words of encouragement and enlightenment of which Kikuchi had not heard a single word of. Onizuka then stopped talking and just stared at the junior high school boy. After minutes that the place was filled with silence. Kikuchi began to speak, "Sensei, is it bad to like someone who you are not allowed to like?" Onizuka just laughed out loud. Talk about trying to be serious and telling someone to help you out in your distress and what are you answered with? A big fat laughter. Kikuchi just looked down, his hair covering his eyes. Onizuka, upon seeing this became a bit more serious. *sigh* Even when he was being a bit serious, his childishness came upon him. He was thinking that Kikuchi liked Murai's mom, who in fact was impossible to be with unless Murai would allow it to be. Then without thinking blurt his thought out. Onizuka was all over the place with the perverted look in his face. He started prodding Kikuchi and said, "Way to go boy, I never knew you had such interests in you." Kikuchi said nothing and stood up. Onizuka then said, "Hey, I was just joking, it's because you don't want to say anything." Onizuka still had that laughter inside of him that he can't control and just burst out with laughter again. Kikuchi let out a sigh and left. Onizuka with his boisterous laughter only noticed that Kikuchi had left when he was already out of sight. 

            It was already night time, Onizuka was wondering where Kikuchi went. It just wasn't like Kikuchi to be missing around his usual hangouts. Kikuchi's cellphone was dead and there was no way else to reach him. Onizuka then started to think crazy thoughts like Kikuchi having a suicide or maybe eloping with someone. Onizuka shook his head left and right at the thought. Then confirmed that Kikuchi would be smarter than that. Or is he? 

Kikuchi went to another town, on his hand was his notebook laptop. He went to a park there. He was walking about and spotted a bench with a clear nice view of the moon. He sat on in and just stared into the moon, his gaze was so in tact. He was in such deep thought. That he didn't notice that he had fallen asleep. During midnight, he woke up. Scratched his head a bit, for confusion of why he even bothered to come to the park. Suddenly, he began to get flashbacks of when he was a child, he got bullied a lot because he was a nerd and he was such a small little thing before. But one memory that won't be erased from his mind was of one scary incident. There was this other kid who was so into bullying Kikuchi. That one day it got out of hand. The bully, along with his gang got baseball bats and started swinging at Kikuchi at a fast and hard manner. His glasses fell onto the floor, the leader just stepped on it and crushed it. The last swing was about to be made, to be directed on Kikuchi's head. Kikuchi's eyes widened, he could not do anything due to his painful wounds and bruises. All he could do was stay in shock and fear. Then a sound was heard, a shout came. "Stop it you bozos!" The bullies turned, it was Urumi, she was a girl but she was a freaky type. One who could do things that are out of the limits and sometimes which she can't even control. The bullies were laughing at the fact that just one little girl is trying to stand up to them just to get Kikuchi out of that mess. To their surprise, Urumi was smiling. It was no ordinary smile, it was a wicked smile. Out of the shadows, Urumi took out what seemed like explosives or bombs. The bullies took one step aback for fear of their lives. They knew that Urumi was serious; the type of girl that just blew up a school would dare to do such things. They just ran as fast as they can.  Kikuchi at his weak state saw everything. What happened next…? He can't quite well remember… All he wanted to do was forget… everything… *snap* Now he snapped out of his memory lane experience. Then Kikuchi's head started to experience excruciating pain. The pain won't go away. After a while of struggling, he fainted.

Onizuka being worried and all, called on Kikuchi's home to check if he had arrived or not. Sadly, he wasn't there so Onizuka contacted his students to go search for Kikuchi. They all searched around but found nothing, not even a trace. It just happened to be of chance that Ms. Fuyutsuki was walking around the park at that time. She had always came to this province when she had problems or if she just felt like it. She then spotted a computer on a bench and was curious to look because it might belong to someone. She, with her good hearted attitude would try her best to find the owner. When she got so near, she was shocked to see Kikuchi lying on the grass. She carried him to her car and took the computer with her. She brought him to her house on the province. She slowly lowered him and carefully placed him on the floor. Not yet on the bed since his clothes were all muddy. He was groaning in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. Ms. Fuyutski was saddened by this, it seemed like the boy who seemed to have everything had a lot of nothing… Ms. Fuyutski had a problem, she had to change his clothes. With that thought she blushed and noticed how handsome Kikuchi looked. She shook her head to take those silly thoughts off her head. But this attraction… might lead to dark unfathomable roads…

What's going to happen next? Hmmnn… I'll need at least 5 reviews on this to go on. 


	2. Cup Of Tea

Anyways, about the 5 reviews thing, I was just checking if anyone was interested in the fic. If there wasn't even a few who were interested, then I wouldn't even bother to continue because there would be no use if this fic would just be picking up dust with cobwebs somewhere in the site. But thanks for the reviews it really means a lot to me. Especially since this is my first written fic. ^-^ I ain't used to writing fics so forgive me if I ain't good at making em… Sry also if this is so short… it's just I need to do other matters, I also got writer's block… but I am true to my word, so here's the next one.. 

I don't own GTO and it's characters. I am just a fan… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyutski's having a problem with the fact that her student is in such a vulnerable state. Especially when Kikuchi is with a teacher who's been fantasizing on him for the whole time he was in the house. Fuyutski was a bit unsure with her decision, what is she doing… She should have contacted at least someone to take Kikuchi safely home rather than just keep him here. She was tempted for that moment and she left it at that. She looked around the attic to find any kind of men's clothing that Kikuchi could wear. She found a box full of her dad's clothes. "Hmn.. this will do for now…" she said. Afterwards, she took out a towel from the closet and a large bowl, filled the bowl with water and walked to where Kikuchi was laid. Took the towel and soaked it in the bowl of water then squeezed it. First, she cleansed his face, there had been no reaction on his part. Then she started onto the neck, then took initiative to unbutton his shirt, but not completely. Then she started to go into his shirt… rubbing his chest with the damp towel. He started to groan, suddenly and unexpectedly clasped tightly on Fuyutski's arm. Fuyutski was startled, and she was pretty nervous for the fact that he seemed to be waking from his "somewhat" sleep. If that wasn't striking enough for her, he uttered her name, continued groaning and moved about a bit. Fuyutski's eyes widened. After that, there were some moments of silence. She breathed out some sign of relief, looking down on the floor, reassuring herself that he was still asleep. But clearly he wasn't, he opened his eyes. Turned his gaze from the ceiling to Fuyutski's face. Somehow Fuyutski felt his wakened presence and decided that it was best if she just stayed still and just wait for him to say something. Kikuchi's head was hurting. He could see double vision images of Ms. Fuyutski. He was in somewhat a weak state for some odd reason. He was wobbly and he just fell into Fuyutski's body. It looked like he was hugging her in some way. There was the sound of the front door opening… and who were there? Onizuka and the gang.. they pretty much got the wrong idea… especially Urumi…


End file.
